Sister Brides
by Katie Angel Adamsen
Summary: Upon becoming engaged to their boyfriends at almost the exact same time, Amelia and Madeline decide to have a double wedding. Based off an old Facebook RP I took part in.
1. Chapter 1

Two sisters…on two different parts of the continent…both about to receive one big surprise. 

The sun was setting over a popular Texas water park as lifeguard Amelia Jones was clocking out for the day. She went to the front gate where her boyfriend Feliciano was waiting to pick her up. "Ciao amore," he greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hi baby," she smiled, giving him a soft peck on the lips before entering the passenger side of the car. Feliciano had been picking Amelia up from work for the past few days. Her own car was getting repaired due to an encounter with a reckless driver.

"So how was work bella?" Feliciano asked.

"Pretty good," Amelia responded. "Any day I don't have to save someone's life is a good day I guess, even if my butt gets numb from sitting in that chair all day." Feliciano chuckled at his girlfriend's slight complaint. "What about you?"

"Coach has got us working pretty hard to prep for Nationals; I'm tired."

Feliciano was a professional soccer player. For someone who's usually a klutz at everything else, he was an amazing athlete. His team had been back-to-back regional champions and now they were looking to achieve the same on a national scale.

"I'll be rooting for ya," Amelia said to him.

"Grazie," Feliciano replied with a blush.

As the couple drove down the hot Texas pavement, far up north in Vancouver, Amelia's younger sister Madeline was just leaving her last class of the day and was heading back to her dorm room.  
Madeline was a college student majoring in journalism with dreams of becoming of a reporter. Those dreams were sure to come true in the near future. Graduation was just around the corner for her and her boyfriend Ivan.  
Ivan and Madeline had been high school sweethearts. To him, Madeline was the only person outside his family that truly cared about him.

Before he met her, Ivan had been part of a cult, taking part in horrible satanic rituals. He stole, vandalized, and was on drugs. Three arrests; his older sister could barely afford the bail. On the fourth he was out of money. His 'friends' were gone; he was alone. One morning, while still in the jail cell, that's when he saw her. Her curly blonde hair in two perfect pigtails, her deep blue eyes, and a caring disposition. She was an angel; it was love at first sight. Originally, she had come in for a project, but when she saw him there her heart dropped and offered to pay for his bail (which she was somehow able to afford).

Ivan's criminal record had dwindled and he began to working to repay his sister for previous bails. Madeline was very happy that he had gotten his life back on track. It wasn't long before she found herself falling for him in the same way he had for her. Ivan was happy to finally be with his angel; his savior.

That day just so happened to be their six year anniversary; from junior prom to this day. Ivan had already woken her up early that morning to give her a huge bouquet of roses and a note that read: meet me in the courtyard tonight –Ivan. Madeline blushed with a cute little smile, excited for whatever her love had planned for her.

Back in Texas, Amelia and Feliciano pulled up to the apartment they had been sharing for the past year. No, they have not had sex. Amelia respected Feliciano's decision to remain a virgin until marriage. Upon entering, they were welcomed by Feliciano's cat Geno; it nuzzled against Amelia's leg. Amelia smiled and scratched behind the feline's ear.  
Feliciano also had a special night planned for his woman; a romantic candlelit dinner. Amelia absolutely loved his cooking.

As the culinary-savvy Italian began to prepare their meal, Amelia went into the shower and deservedly so. The water relaxed her muscles and cooled her skin from sitting around all day in the blazing Texas heat. She began singing a wordless tune that could be heard from the kitchen.

Feliciano chuckled at the sweet sound of her singing voice as he ground the parsley onto the grilling chicken. Feliciano was making nearly everything in this meal by hand: shaping his own pasta noodles, cutting fresh vegetables, and nothing was instant. Of course, cooking from scratch means it takes longer.

Amelia didn't mind waiting; she was busy making herself pretty. Even though they were at home, she wanted to look nice for this dinner. She curled her hair slightly, put on a little make-up, and put on her spaghetti strapped navy dress and silver hoop earrings.

When she stepped out into the hall, she inhaled, taking in the mouth-watering aroma that the whole complex could probably smell. Feliciano was just about finished when Amelia walked into the kitchen. "How's it coming hun?"

He turned to answer her but his intended words were stopped when he saw how beautiful she looked. "I-It's um…a-almost…wow~"

Amelia giggled and offered to set the table while her boyfriend completed the meal. Feliciano set the platter of chicken, bowl of pasta, and saucer of Alfredo sauce in the center of the table. He then left the room for a short while to put on something somewhat dressy.

When he returned, they took their seats, said a prayer over their meal, and started eating. That first bite was perfect. "Delicious," Amelia smiled, "as always."

"Grazie," Feliciano grinned.

We return to Vancouver as Madeline put on her jacket and left her dorm room, heading for the courtyard. It was a beautiful breezy night without a cloud in the starry sky. The shy young girl sat by the fountain in the courtyard, waiting for her beloved. She waited…and waited…twenty minutes went by and still no sign of Ivan; Madeline was getting worried. "I hope he's alright," she said to herself.

After another couple minutes, Madeline could see Ivan's tall stature across the way. A bright smile came across her face as he said, "Privet darling; sorry I'm late." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "When I got back from class my inbox and voice mail was overflowed."

"Natalia?"

"Da," Ivan shuddered.

"Ivan sweetheart," Madeline interjected, "if Natalia really loves you, she'd want you to be happy."

"…okay."

Madeline smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now," she began, "obviously I got the flowers; thank you by the way." Ivan nodded in response. "So why here?"

The Russian felt his palms get sweaty as he replied, "Well…I thought this was the most beautiful spot on campus." His speech grew slow as he held onto the bump that was in his back pocket. "And…there's something I'd…like to ask you."

While Madeline's head tilted in curiosity and Ivan struggled to find the right words, Feliciano and Amelia were finishing up their dinner.

Amelia wiped the sauce from her lips, trying not to also wipe off her lipstick.

"You're so beautiful," Feliciano sighed, making Amelia giggle. He smiled as he felt a soft paw on his leg. Geno was there with a little black box in his mouth. "Grazie," he whispered taking the box.

"You say something babe?" Amelia asked.

"N-No, nothing," Feliciano said nervously, trying to hide the box; Amelia smirked.

"What's that behind your back?"

"W-Well I…"

Now was the moment of truth for both gentlemen, anxiously trying to ask their women one very important question. "Do you love me?" The girls nodded, Amelia with a cheeky smile and a thought of what was to come.  
The two young men inched closer to the girls and knelt down at their feet. Madeline covered her mouth, now understanding what Amelia had already. "Because of you," Ivan began, "I have been changed for the better."

"You're the one who supports me," Feliciano spoke, "believes in me, and respects me for who I am."

"Your angelic glow has defeated the darkness once inside me. A glow I wish to bask in for the rest of my life."

"So Amelia…"

"Madeline…"

"…will you marry me?"

While the reactions were different, the answer was the same. Amelia squealed loudly and jumped down from her chair to wrap her arms around him, saying 'yes' repeatedly and placing a big pink kiss on his cheek. Feliciano chuckled with a blush, putting the ring on her finger, a gold band with three diamonds.

Tears of joy were rolling down Madeline's cheek as she nodded in reply. Ivan stood up and wrapped her in a warm embrace. He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger; a sparkling silver band with a large round diamond. "It's beautiful," she smiled, "how did you afford it?"

"My savings," Ivan explained.

"I thought you had spent it on that game system."

Ivan shook his head, "that was just a decoy. This ring and your eternal love are much more important."

"Oh Ivan," Madeline blushed. "That's so sweet." Ivan smiled and gave his new fiancé a soft peck on the lips before sending her back to her dorm, knowing they both had studying to do.

Amelia was still smothering Feliciano in overwhelming affection. His tie had come loose, his collar was popped up, and his auburn hair was frizzy from Amelia savagely running her fingers through it as she kissed him passionately. "Whoa amore," he panted, "I can't breathe."

"Oops," Amelia said giving her new groom-to-be room to catch his breath. "Sorry baby. I'm just so happy right now." She rolled the ring around on her slender finger, eying its shimmering splendor. Now she was beginning to get teary-eyed the same as her sister.

"Oh Amelia," Feliciano sighed. He was sure he had never seen her cry. He took a tissue and wiped away her tears as well as some of her mascara that was running.

"Thanks Feli," she sniffled with a smile. Exhausted from both giving and receiving affection, the couple decided they best call it a night.

Amelia just needed to take off her make-up and brush her teeth while Feliciano needed the whole nightly routine. Once clean, they crawled into bed. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist and held her close, nuzzling into his favorite pillow, his girlfriend's bosom. Amelia smiled and pet his hair saying, "Buono notte baby." Feliciano cuddled her more as she said this and drifted off to sleep; Amelia did the same shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amelia was not hesitant to call her baby sister and tell her the big news (it was her day off). "Hey sis!" the American girl said loudly.

Madeline shook her head a bit to regain her ability to hear before answering her zealous older sister. "Hi Amelia," she said sleepily. "You do know it's two hours earlier hear then in Houston?"

"I know but I couldn't wait to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm getting married!" There was a moment of silence. "Maddie? Did you fall asleep?"

"No…I'm awake…did…you just say what I think you said?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"Because I'm getting married too. Ivan proposed to me last night."

"The same with me and Feliciano." Amelia chuckled, "Wow, who would've thought we'd get engaged at almost the same time? Spooky."

"I agree," Madeline spoke, rubbing her eyes. "May I go back to bed now?"

"Wait, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea."

"What is it?"

"Two words: double wedding."

"A double wedding? You mean getting married in the same place at the same time?"

"Yeah," Amelia grinned.

"That does sound like fun," Madeline said. "I'll run it by Ivan and see if he agrees."

"You guys are almost done with school right?"

"Yes, we both graduate this year."

"I wish I could be there but I have to work. With summer coming soon, the park will be extra crowded."

"Okay, I understand."

"Well I'll let you go back to bed sis, but call me back so we can keep talking about it."

"Alright." The girls hung up their phones and Madeline drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Amelia looked over to the bed which still had someone in it. She was surprised at how sound Feliciano could sleep with her talking loudly on the phone. Amelia thought he looked so cute when he was asleep. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. "Feli~" she whispered in his ear. "Wake up baby~"

Her soft voice made him blush in his sleep. Amelia giggled and nibbled on his ear. She knew how ticklish he was nearly all over his body. His own laughter was what eventually woke him up. "Amore," he said blushing deeper, "cut it out."

"Oh hush," Amelia spoke, "you know you like it." She gave him a wink and a kiss on the cheek, her boyfriend's blush growing with every little gesture.

The couple got out of bed and freshened themselves up before breakfast. Amelia wanted to do the cooking since Feliciano had done so the night before. It was a basic breakfast platter with eggs, sausage, toast, etc.  
Amelia revealed her plan to Feliciano while they munched on their food. "That's a great idea bella," he grinned.

"Thanks," Amelia replied, "I thought so. I just hope Ivan agrees to it when Maddie brings it up to him. Not that I'm worried or anything, I'm actually more concerned about how his sister will take it when he drops the ball on her."

Feliciano nodded, "she scares me sometimes."

"Aww don't worry, I'll protect you from the crazy Russian girl." She reached across the table and pet his head lovingly.

"Grazie bella, ti amo."

"Ti amo troppo," Amelia smiled. He loved it when she spoke Italian. It made his heart fluttered and his face go pink. No one else had ever done that to him. This reminded him every day that she was the one.

"You make me so happy baby. I couldn't ask for a better bride." Now Amelia was blushing, chuckling at his sentiment. Feliciano sighed, "Kiss me." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back, stroking her short blonde hair, the heat of his blushing face touched onto her skin. They were soon ignoring their meal, caught up in each other's passion.

Later in the day, being more awake, Madeline through on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked across campus to Ivan's dorm. She knocked on the door and was shortly answered by Ivan's roommate Toris.

"Oh, hello Madeline," the shy boy greeted, "Ivan's getting dressed right now; he'll only be a minute."

"Okay then," Madeline smiled, "thanks Tor."

"Congratulations by the way; Ivan told me about proposing to you."

"Again, thanks."

Toris was one of the sweetest kids on campus but he was also one of the most vulnerable. It was as if he was cursed to be timid and stepped on everywhere he went. Toris had a big crush on Ivan's younger sister Natalia and always made his feelings apparent just like she always expressed that she was not interested.

After waiting a while, Ivan entered the room, receiving a big hug from Madeline. She then sat him down and opened up to him about what Amelia had told her a few hours prior. "So Amelia wants us to double with her and Feliciano?" Ivan questioned.

"Mhm," Madeline answered.

"Well I like it."

"You do?"

"Da," Ivan nodded with a soft smile. "It will be fun, don't you agree Toris?"

"Yes," the young man responded quietly.

"So you can let your big sister know we are on board."

"Okay," Madeline said brightly.

"Now I gotta go, Professor Goodwin is giving us some hands on experience today at the clinic before our final exam." Ivan grabbed his bag and gave Madeline a quick kiss. "We can talk more about this later." He left the room and headed for his class.

"I better go too," Toris stated, "I want to get to my class early so I can get a close seat."

"Okay, see ya Tor." The friends shared a hug and exited, Toris heading for political science and Madeline returning to her dorm to complete her final journalism project.

After finishing her assignment, Madeline immediately called Amelia to tell her that Ivan agreed with her idea. "Awesome sauce," Amelia said happily; Madeline smiled from the other side of the phone. "This is gonna be so cool. I can't remember the last time we shared something this cool."

"We used to always share a birthday party," Madeline mentioned.

"Oh yeah, dad said since our birthdays are only three days apart it'd make sense to just have one party."

"Mhm."

"Hey, is dad coming to see you graduate?"

"I hope so, we haven't seen dad since Christmas; last year."

The girls' father Arthur was a part of the National Coast Guard and rarely got off work. Their mother had passed away from the influenza when they were young. For the longest time, their father was overcome with grief, but he never forgot about his two little angels and the promise he had made to his late wife to raise the girls right and proper.

"Well," Amelia began again, "if he does show, be sure to tell him to give me a call."

"I'll do that," Madeline agreed.

"Now about our wedding, I was thinking about a casino theme and we can call it 'Four of a Kind', you know, since we're doubling."

"A casino? Doesn't sound very romantic."

"Okay, well, what's your idea?"

"Something warm and simple, just like our hometown."

"That's it! Maddie you're a genius! We can have the wedding back in New London!"

"Oh, well, yes, that'd be wonderful."

"Awesome sauce~"

Madeline giggled, "So we're settled then?"

"Totally," Amelia agreed, "at least for location, there's gonna be a whole lot to do."

"Of course."

"Talk to you later then?"

"Sure thing." The girls said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.


End file.
